Nest stackable containers are containers which may be mutually interlocked in the empty state in order to enable easy transport of the empty containers. The containers are rectangular in cross section and the side walls are provided with a slightly conical arrangement towards the floor, so that a second similar container can be placed in a rectangular opening provided on the first container. To ensure that such nest stackable containers can also be stacked in the filled state, at least one pivotably held supporting strut which limits the rectangular opening of the container may be provided, so that the bottom of a similar container can stand on the supporting struts.
EP-A-O 697 341 describes a nest stackable container wherein U-like supporting struts, which can be brought into three different positions are provided on the opposing shorter side walls. Each supporting strut has a pivot bearing the edge region at a distance from the face wall and can thus be pivoted between a position projecting into the opening of the container and a position releasing the opening. Moreover, the supporting strut can be swiveled via the released position (when resting on the side wall) downwardly to a stop, so that a second similar container can be stacked into the first container. The ends of the supporting struts are loosely guided in an opening guide means whereby the ends may fall out from the container when the same container is turned around. In order to bring the supporting struts into the lower position, the ends need to be pushed inwardly so that they can be brought out via a connecting link. The latching of the supporting strut in the two upper positions is also not ensured.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a nest stackable and interlocking container in which the supporting struts or bows are guided in an improved manner, so that they cannot fall out of the container and the bow can be latched in any position.